On the Mend
by GoddessofCongeniality
Summary: A bunch of one-shots centered around the Batfamily and Batboys that I have written on my Creative Writing class. Rated T mostly for what will be Jason and Damian's language.
1. Chapter 1

**This first one-shot was a picture prompt that I did that had to deal with fireworks. **

**By some miracle Bruce has gotten all the Batboys together for the Fourth of July.**

Chilidogs, Fireworks, and Midnight Rooftops

I really could not believe it, I had all my boys together in one place. I mean some of them were beaten and bettered and we had to force (and when I say force I mean literally throwing them over my shoulder and bring them up here on this rooftop) a few others to come, but we (being Alfred and I) actually succeeded in getting all the boys together. This is the best Fourth of July I've had since the first one Dick and I had together. I just wish Cassandra would have been here to see this.

The best part of it all is that no one is fighting. Tim is actually helping Damian see the bright blue, red, and white of the fireworks by putting him on his shoulders. Jason and I are able to stand on the same rooftop without glaring or shouting at each other. It wasn't like we could have heard each other yelling over the loud boom of the fireworks and the constant chatter of the people below us anyways. Dick for once is not getting on his little brother's nerves by constantly poking them and telling them to look at the amazing shapes and colors that the fireworks were making. All of this has got me thinking that we may actually get out of this little family reunion without someone breaking someone else's nose.

The strange aroma of chilidogs fills the air from our "oo's" and "ahh's". I was completely surprised earlier this evening when Alfred walked down to the Cave with a tray full of chilidogs (in honor of Jason) and cookies in brown papers sacks to take out on our evening patrol and then the firework show. When I asked Alfred if the chilidogs were real he said that they were, in fact, real. He also told me that the two extra chilidogs were for, "Master Jason and Master Jason only. Do not let Master Richard eat more than one chilidog. And I will know if he eats more than one." That was a quote too.

As I look out over my city and see the fireworks reflect off of the windows of the building across from us I can't help but be filled with so much joy. All four of my sons are alive and well, as is Gotham. Under the safety of the darkness, before the fireworks could start back up again, I do a once in a lifetime thing, I smile. However, that small fragment of a smile turns into a frown when I hear Jason yelling at Dick to stop eating his last chilidog and the sound of a fist hitting something. Well, there goes my hope that nobody's nose would get broken.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi again! Sorry I haven't posted in a while. This story came from a weird picture prompt my teacher had us use. To me the picture looked like the light the comes after a sparkler, so I wrote about Damian and Irey messing with sparklers on the Fourth of July.**

The Light in my Darkness

I was enthralled by the weird, unconventional shapes that were lingering after the sparkler. A twist here and a loop there made by the beautiful red head behind the firework. As a laugh came from the girl I wondered how such a dangerous, useless thing could be so captivating. Not only were the lights captivating, but also in a way calming to my always on edge nerves. The light show stopped after a few minutes, and to be honest I was a little disappointed that it had stopped.

It wasn't long before Irey, not only had another sparkler going in her hand, but had a sparkler going on in my hand as well. Not only was it hard for Irey to try to get me to do the sparklers, but it was also hard for me trying to refuse. Somehow though, by way of her pouting and her growing green eyes, she had succeeded in her attempt to make me have fun. My bad boy image that I always tried to maintain crumbled as I started to twirl the sparkler around making bizarre shapes. I have to admit this was so much fun. I grabbed Irey and Kissed her as our sparklers went out


	3. Chapter 3

**This story came from a prompt where we had to write fro a dog's POV. In the story Damian has been captured by some people and Bruce and Dick are having trouble finding him, so Titus sets out on his own to find 'His Boy'.**

My Boy

I could tell My Boy was in trouble. I watch as Master and the Twirling Man yell at each other very loudly about My Boy. Master and Twirling Man yell a lot at each other, but this is different. They are as worried as I am and that only makes them more at odds with each other. I slip away from the two and set out on my own to look for My Boy.

As I reach the edge of the place that My Boy calls 'Gotham' I start to smell around to see if I can pick up his scent. 'Gotham' is not one of the better things I have smelled. Far from it, actually. 'Gotham' smells like some of the trash that The Food Giver takes out mixed with sewage. I soon pick up My Boy's scent and I start to run.

As the smell of My Boy grew stronger I ran faster. I come to an alley in between two warehouses. I smell around to see where My Boy is. I see a big, dark puddle of something and when I smell it it has a metallic scent mixed with My Boy's scent. The puddle leads me to the warehouse on the left.

My Boy was the first thing that I see when I walk into the warehouse. My Boy was lying on the ground with a big, dark puddle around him. There are two men standing around My Boy. The first man had a long, shiny pole with him while the second man had a sharp, pointy thing in his hand. I guess I had made a lot of noise when I came into the warehouse, because they turned and started coming at me.

The second man came at me first. He swung the sharp, pointy thing at me, but I ducked in time to miss it. I ran toward the second man and clawed at him and bit him. The next thing I knew the first man hit me with the long, shiny pole. The blow hurt, but I had to protect My Boy. Before I could lunge at the first man, Twirling Man jumped on him. I look to where I left the second man and see Master tying him up. Seeing that my help was not needed anymore, I loped over to My Boy.

When I get over to My Boy I lick his face. The weird liquid that was around him was also on his face, making his face taste metallically. My Boy opened his eyes and smiled a little at me. Master picks My Boy up and we walk out to the car. I sit right next to My Boy, so I can keep an eye on him. He reaches over and pets my head. "Good boy, Titus." He says before drifting off.


End file.
